Aliphatic monoprotic hydroxy acids, particularly alpha-hydroxyisobutyric acid, are well known for their applicability as eluents in cation exchange processes, particularly in the fractionation of lanthanide and actinide elements (J. Korkish, Modern Methods for the Separation of Metal Ions, Pergamon Press, Oxford (1969); G. R. Choppin & R. J. Silva, J. of Inorganic & Nuclear Chem., Vol. 3, p. 153 (1956)).
Alpha-hydroxyisobutyric acid is also as a precursor to methacrylic acid and related esters (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,821), compounds which are quite useful in the plastics industry.